It is commonly known that in order to catch fish, a fisherman needs to lure the fish. There are various ways to lure fish, for example, adjusting the depth of a bait or lure by using a weight and using bait-free flashers with bright colors. Often times, fishermen switch between methods and accessories frequently in order to keep fish interested.
With existing fishing tools, each time when a fisherman switches methods or accessories, the line must be cut and re-tied. This practice not only uses time that could be spent fishing, but also is burdensome and tedious. Therefore, there is a need for a system that allows quick switching of fishing accessories without cutting the line for fishermen to spend more time fishing rather than cutting and re-tying the line.